


No One But You

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Het, Incest, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	No One But You

"I'm late," she says playing with the edge of the tablecloth nervously.

It takes James a moment to understand what's she's saying. He slowly sets his wine glass down.

"What?" he asks even though he heard her the first time.

"My period, Jamie." 

He just stares. There are no words to express his shock.

When he finally recovers he says, "I thought we were careful."

She laughs but there are tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Must be the Weasley genes."

His head hurts. "There's no one else?"

She shakes her head. "It's yours."

Lily reaches for his hand and squeezes.


End file.
